Lydia's Revenge
by totallytorchwood
Summary: That bastard told me to wait. And I still am...


He told me to wait.

And I still am.

Two hours of standing here in the dark. "Wait here Lydia," the Dragonborn said, "I'll be right back." Yeah right. He is probably off at the The Bannered Mare again. I looked at my map. According to it, I'm somewhere near Dawnstar. I started to walk back to Whiterun. Getting back to there is at least a one and a half day trip and without the Dragonborn, I can't fast travel. I hear a dragon in the distance but choose to inorge it. It's not worth my time. "Let it attack," I say to myself, "those damm Stormcloaks deserve it anyway." I am on the side of the Imperials, or I was. But I was forced to fight for Stormcloaks because of the Dragonborn. The only reason that they won this stupid civil war was because of him. Ulfic could have never take down the great Imperal empire by himself. We are strong, but not strong enough for the Dragonborn.

I can see the dragon attacking Dawnstar in the corner of my eye. The majestic flaping of its wings, the beautiful flames shooting from its mouth. It's a blood dragon. I learned to categorize dragons. Especially the beautiful ones. But we think dragons are so pretty till it starts burning people and buildings and then we think 'oh shit it's dangerous!' I can hear the guards screaming and shouting for people to get out of the town. I should help, but I don't care anymore.

~1 1/2 hours later~

"AGHHHH!" I lunge at a wolf, swinging my sword, and kill it instantly. Stupid fucking wolves all over Skyrim. The only thing I agree with the Dragonborn on is that wolves are a pain in the ass. You can't go anywhere where there isn't one. I put my sword back in it's scabbard and kneel down. Wolf meat isn't the exact meal I would like, but it's as good as I'll get till I get back to the house. I put it in my satchel and looked around for the camp that the Dragonborn and I cleared on our way to Dawnstar. It's to my left. I walked down the hill I was on, carefully making shure I know which way I was going. The warm fire looked warm and inviting. I walked up to it and looked around, making shure no one else was there. The bandits that we killed hours earlier now are nothing but a mashed up pile of skin and bones, thanks to the wolves. That isn't enough to shake me though. I have seen worse. I kick one of the piles of bones out of my way. The stench is enough to make anyone sick, but living in a house with the Dragonborn is more foul. He comes home sometimes reeking worse than a skeever's ass. The things he goes through sometimes just to protect Skyrim. I feel a twinge of pity for him, but it goes away when I remember why I'm here.

I put the wolves meat in the pot over the fire. Cooking is one thing I am good at besides killing. After a few minutes the meat is cooked. I take it out of the pot and put it on a plate I took from one of the chests. Good thing the Dragonborn doesn't take cheap things from the chests. Not worth carrying I guess. Why would he take that when he has 7 dragon bones each worth 500 gold. I sigh. I never get any of the gold. He doesn't care though. And why should he. With each bite I take, I find out more things o hate about the Dragonborn.

~1 hour later~

I push open the doors to Whiterun. My feet are killing me. Hell, everything is killing me. "Hey sexy thing," a drunken Stormcloak soldier stumbles his way over towards me. I sigh. "You wanna come back to my place? I can show you a good time." "Look. I'm not in the mood nor would I ever want to," I say walking past him. He grabs my arm so tightly that it would definitely leave a bruse in the morning. He leans in close to me. "Come on hot stuff." He is so close I can smell the skooma in his breath. I push him off. "Get away from me!" A Whiterun guard draws his sword and walks over to us. "Is everythin' alright?" he asks, looking at the Stormcloak. "Yes, it's fine," the soldier slurs. "Sir, how much have you been drinking tonight?" "I... Have... Not... Dra..." The soldier fell to the ground. "You go on miss," the guard says looking at me, "I'll take care of him." I nod at the guard. "Thank you. And my Talos be with you." I turn around and walk down the street.

I look through side poutch of my satchel and pull out my key. I push open the door and walk inside. My brain is going over and over with reasons to kill the Dragonborn. My fists are shaking and I throw my satchel in a chair. I slam the door shut and march upstairs. The Dragonborn is sprawled out on his bed and snoring. "That son of a bitch! He completely forgot about me!" I start to shake even more. I take a deep breath and head downstairs. The blaring fire in the is so tempting. Maybe I could jump into it? Or possibly I could set the house on fire? I grabbed a wooden chair and held it over the fire till it lit. I took the chair and threw it across the room. The wooden table and then the wall cought on fire. It only took a second before the entire kitchen was burning. I picked up another chair and did the same, this time throwing it towards the door. I could hear the Dragonborn coughing and getting up out of bed.."LYDIA WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" He goes to stand in front of me. I pull out my sword.

"I have walked with you; laughed with you. I have put up with your abuse. You yelling at me when I try. When I get in the way to protect you. Whenever I die fighting, only to be resurrected over and over by you. I try my hardest. I do what you say, fight for what you believe in because you are my Thane. Well it's my turn now. My turn to say what I want, do what I want, fight for what I believe in. I am tired of your ridicule, you laughing and screaming at me. I am tired of the countless times I have risked my life for you, just to have you yell at me. I will not have it. With my sword, I will bring you down and crush you. You will burn with me. Thane or not. I am done Dragonborn... and so are you. I will see you in Sovangarde." Before he could react I slit his throat and threw him in the fire. I stood and watched as his body burnt slowly to ashes. It was not until a few seconds later roof came down crushing me.

My name is Lydia. I am now dead. My soul haunts Whiterun.

I killed the Dragonborn.


End file.
